Boy Meets World: Cory and Shawn Best Friend Talk: 2
by DragonEmperor999
Summary: A One shot between two Guys and their Girls


Boy Meets World: Cory and Shawn Best Friend Talk: 2

By DragonEmperor999

 **HELLO AND WELCOME TO MY NEW ONESHOT FANFICTION!**

 **THIS IS A BOY MEETS WORLD ONE!**

 **THIS IS A SEQUIL TO MY FIRST BOY MEETS WORLD FIC!**

 **THIS IS FOR ONE OF MY FAVORITE CLASSIC BEST FRIENDS CORY MATTHEWS AND SHAWN HUNTER!**

 **IT WILL ALSO HAVE TWO OF MY FAVORITE FEMALES CORY'S GIRLFRIEND TOPANGA AND SHAWN'S GIRLFRIEND ANGELA!**

 **THIS ALSO TAKES PLACE AFTER THE EPISODE IT'S NOR YOU...IT'S ME!**

 **ANYWAY HERE IS THE FIC!**

* * *

We go to the Park and we see Cory Matthews his girlfriend Topanga Lawrence along with his best friend Shawn Hunter and his girlfriend Angela Shanaynay Moore walking there and enjoying the day there.

Cory is wearing a Red Short Shirt under a Brown Denim Style Leather Jacket, Blue Pants and Green Shoes.

Topanga is wearing a Light Blue Short Sleeved Shirt under a Brown Leather Jacket, Black Leather Pants and Green Leather Boots

Shawn is wearing a Blue Shirt under a Black Denim Style Leather Jacket, Black Pants and Black Shoes.

Angela is wearing a Purple Tank Top under a Red Denim Jacket, Blue Pants and Green Shoes.

Right now the four are enjoying a Picnic with lots of foods.

There are Chicken, Fries, Chips, Potato Salad, Macaroni Salad, Carrots, Cake, Burgers, Hot Dogs, Cake, Fruit Salad, Watermelons and Regular Salads.

Shawn took a Chicken Leg and ate it.

'Man it sure is a great day for a Picnic." said Shawn.

Cory took a bite out of his Cheese Burger and smiled.

"I know." said Cory.

"I agree." said Angela as she ate a chip.

"I can agree to that." said Topanga as she took a but out of her salad.

Shawn looked at Topanga and laughed.

"Topanga sometimes you amaze me." said Shawn. "I mean after all we have known each other and you changed."

Topanga became confused.

"What?" She asked.

Even Angela was confused.

"How different was she?" asked the African American female.

"Oh she was all weird and acted weird." said Shawn.

Cory laughed.

"That's true." said Cory.

Topanga growled.

"CORY!" Topanga shouted.

"Sorry." said Cory.

Angela smiled.

"Well whatever she was back then I'm glad she and I are best friends." said Angela.

Topanga smiled.

"Thank you Angela." said Topanga.

"But anyway when we were in Middle School Topanga was nuts." said Shawn and turned to Cory. "I don't know how you love her."

Now Cory was mad.

"I mean Topanga was really Nutsy-Cuckoo, Nutsy-Cuckoo, Nutsy-Cuckoo, Nutsy-Cuckoo." said Shawn and laughed.

Now Cory is really mad.

"Oh come on." said Cory.

"Yeah." said Topanga.

'And come on Eric is so stupid. I'm still mad he sprayed me." said Shawn and got up and walked to the lake.

Angela was shocked and walked to Shawn.

'Eric sprayed you?" She asked.

"Yeah that Jerk." said Shawn. "But still Eric is not as Nutsy-Cuckoo, Nutsy-Cuckoo, Nutsy-Cuckoo, Nutsy-Cuckoo as Topanga." said Shawn.

Now Cory is really mad and sees Shawn near the water and smirked.

"Oh Shawn." said Cory.

Shawn became confused and turned to Cory.

"Yeah?" Shawn asked.

With reflexes as fast as a Ninja Cory shoved the shaggy hear boy into the water.

"TAKE THAT!" Cory shouted and pushed his best friend.

"WHOA!" Shawn shouted and fell under water.

Topanga went to where Shawn landed and she and Cory laughed.

Angela is shocked and laughed as well.

Shawn popped out of the water and was wiping the water away from him as he realized his best friend had pushed him in the cold lake fulle clothed and got his leather jacket wet.

Cory, Topanga and Angela laughed and Shawn glared at the trio.

"Oh Ha ha very funny just laugh at the wet guy." said Shawn.

"Oh come on Shawn it was pretty funny." said Cory.

Shawn smirked.

"I guess." Shawn and splashed the water at the trio.

"WHOA!" Cory, Topanga and Angela shouted.

Shawn just laughed.

Cory, Topanga and Angela all looked at each other and jumped in the water not caring if their clothes get wet and the four friends swam and splashed each other.

* * *

 **THERE YOU ALL GO!**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

 **READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

 **DRAGONEMPEROR999 OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
